Eu não sou seu
by Kimiko T
Summary: Fic feita com a ajuda da GaaLee, é um VáriosxLee que termina em GaaLee... Uma cidade onde quem manda é o dinheiro e a cobiça. Quando um garoto ingênuo se muda pra lá muitos "lobos" podem aparecer... Dêem uma chance please!


**Yosh!! Minha nova fic!! Gente, eu gostaria de deixar duas coisas bem claras...**

**1º: Essa fic é uma VÁRIOS x Lee, mas que no final vai ser GaaLee...**

**2º: Eu fiz essa fic com a ajuda da Mey-chan, mais conhecida aqui como GaaLee, pra falar a verdade ela quase fez tudo... Hehehe... –cara de pau- por isso não briguem com ela por atrasar os capítulos! A culpa tecnicamente é minha...**

**O primeiro capítulo ta curto porque... É o primeiro capítulo, oras! ù.ú Desculpem qualquer erro de português ou outra coisa do gênero, eu a Mey-chan fizemos o possível para não ter, mas nóis é meio analfa...**

**"Eu amo GaaLee" - pensamento.**

**Uwa! ÒwÓ Que a mágica seja feita! Pimpiririmpimpim!! À fic! **

* * *

**Suna?**

* * *

O vento soprava lentamente naquela tarde, fazendo com que o calor aumentasse consideravelmente, mas isso não incomodava o jovem que permanecia parado em cima de uma grande pedra, observando de longe os mínimos movimentos de uma cidade de médio porte.

Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam de vez em quando e grudavam na testa do garoto, que os retirava suavemente, aproveitando para secar o suor.

Os grandes olhos da mesma cor da noite pousaram sobre uma placa há alguns metros, lendo as luxuosas letras platinadas – "Suna...".

Voltou a prestar atenção nas ruas movimentadas.

Como uma cidade podia crescer tanto? Há cinco anos era apenas um amontoado de casas velhas e estradas de terra... Agora mais parecia com uma grande capital, cheia de pessoas, animais, lojas e infelizmente, capitalismo.

Não que ele fosse ruim, mas dava para perceber a metros de distância que os habitantes já não eram tão humildes assim... O que mandava era o dinheiro, quem o possuía era taxado como chefe, e isso era realmente incômodo...

E pensar que só esteve fora por cinco anos...

Um carro vinha se aproximando rapidamente, indo em direção a entrada de Suna. Na verdade não era um automóvel comum, era um dos mais caros em que o moreno já tinha ouvido falar.

O veículo diminuiu um pouco a velocidade quando estava mais ou menos na direção do jovem, e depois de alguns minutos o motorista resolveu acelerar novamente, perdendo-se por entre os outros carros.

O garoto estranhou esse fato, mas não deu muita atenção, voltando a encarar o movimento das pessoas, quando percebeu que o céu já estava escurecendo.

"Melhor voltar... Tio Gai pode ficar preocupado..." – levantou e saiu correndo para as ruas.

* * *

A casa em que morava não era grande, mas o suficientemente espaçosa para acomodar no máximo três pessoas. A cor, um brilhante verde claro, a fazia se destacar na vizinhança.

Mesmo morando lá por apenas um dia já conseguia tirar essas conclusões, não era preciso ser um gênio para ver que era o domicílio mais alegre daquele bairro... E isso era extremamente confortante.

Tirou os sapatos e entrou correndo pela sala, procurando com os olhos a outra pessoa que morava ali.

- Tio Gai! Já cheguei! – gritou esperando ver o outro.

- Yosh Lee! Se quiser pode vir aqui na cozinha! – respondeu uma voz alegre não muito longe de onde se encontrava.

- Estou indo! – acelerou o passo até achar o homem que cozinhava tranqüilamente com um avental branco, pantufas de pompom e pijama verde – Boa noite tio!

- Boa noite Lee! – exclamou sorrindo abertamente, encarando o mais jovem que havia se sentado em uma cadeira – E então meu querido sobrinho, o que está achando da cidade?

- Ela cresceu bastante desde a última vez que eu vi!

- Você não faz nem idéia... – disse em tom neutro – Lembra do Naruto?

- Claro!

- Ele soube através do poder da juventude que você chegou e ligou pedindo pra você passar na casa dele amanhã.

- Yosh! Vai ser muito bom reencontrar velhos amigos!

- Isso mesmo! Agora vai tomar um banho pra vir jantar!

- Ok!

Lee saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro, mas parou no meio do caminho, tendo sua atenção chamada por um pequeno oratório que estava um pouco escondido pela escuridão do local.

Aproximou-se, seu passo era lento, como se carregasse uma bola de chumbo em cada pé, as mãos tremiam levemente, os olhos bem abertos não demonstravam nada, apenas um enorme vazio.

Fitou por longos instantes as duas fotos que eram iluminadas fracamente por uma minúscula vela, sentiu que ia chorar.

- Mãe... Pai... – sussurrou caindo de joelhos ao solo, deixando que as lágrimas contidas saíssem.

Era muito doloroso ter que olhar aquelas pessoas sorridentes através de um vidro, de um papel, de uma lembrança...

Fazia menos de uma semana que seus pais morreram em um acidente, e desde aquele dia o moreno havia perdido o chão que um dia esteve sob seus pés.

Acreditou que já não existia uma saída, algo em que pudesse se apoiar ou pelo menos segurar para conseguir seguir em frente, acreditou que estava só...

Mas então viu uma oportunidade, uma mão que se estendia no meio da escuridão em que teve seu corpo e mente mergulhado. Um apoio, um alguém que se oferecia para ajudá-lo nesse caminhada que achava estar sozinho, e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, sorriu verdadeiramente.

Já não havia motivos para estar triste, para chorar, para forçar sorrisos e palavras de bem-estar quando na verdade o que ele queria era se desmanchar em lágrimas. Já não havia motivos para mentir.

Levantou a cabeça até poder encarar as duas pessoas que pareciam observá-lo, secou as gotas cristalinas lentamente, tomou uma bocada de ar e sorriu.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que seus pais não queriam vê-lo chorando, e sim esbanjando o poder da juventude! E era exatamente isso que ele faria nessa cidade de nome Suna.

Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e saiu em disparada para o banheiro, trancando a porta e gritando um pequeno "Yosh". Sua vida não poderia estar melhor.

** Yosh! Cabo! Nós agradeçemos desde já quem leu... E esperamos reviews!! Senão o próximo capítulo demora pra sair! ò.ó E eu não posto o outro cap. de Acidente -ta quase pronto- e obrigo a Mey a não postar o cap.5 de Obsessão! -que du mal- Enfim, mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
